Unconditionally
by Vanillabeann
Summary: kidnappers are agreed to be awful. They abduct kids, take them places and harm them. Except Lucy's kidnapper was like her god. He saved her and gave her a home. She never knew why he kidnapped her. Why he had all these photos of her covering his wall. Lucy didn't care though because he was a different kind of kidnapper. Instead of the abuse at home, he loved her. Unconditionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! i shouldnt be writing a new story but ive been reading dark romance manga and i wanted to write something myself. this is based off the manga sachi-iro no one room. _WARNING WARNING WARNING!_ this story will have attempted rape, mention of rape, mention of abuse, and underage sex. lucy is 15 and natsu is 19. they dont have sex right away, but youll read that lucy literally has zero fucks about what happens to her. natsu doesnt take advantage of that or anything, but she tests him a lot and he wont be able to stop himself eventually. if any of this bothers you, then dont read. ive warned you right here, so if you still comment, then dont blame me for getting angry. thats all i have to say so have fun and tell me what you think!**

"One believes things because they've been conditioned to believe them."

That's a quote Lucy read for the first time today. It had been raining after school ended and she didn't bring an umbrella. She stopped at a book store and saw a book of quotes. She reached for it, and flipped to a random page. And it landed on that page. Once those words registered in her brain, Lucy felt a weight settle down her throat that extended all the way to her stomach.

"One believes things because they've been conditioned to believe them."

It was a foreign concept to her. Things have always been this way, but is it different for other people? Is it normal for her dad to hit her every night, lock her out of the house all night or refuse to give her food for days in a row? Is it normal for that teacher to call her alone into the classroom and lift up her skirt? Is it normal for this same teacher to make her touch him and do other things she didn't want? And was it normal for her teachers and classmates to write messages on her desks and to ignore it even though they have authority? Is all that really not normal and she just thinks it is because it's been conditioned that way? Is it normal to want to die?

"It's not normal." A man next to her spoke up, seeming to read her mind. He was tall and muscular. Probably around 19 years old. She couldn't see his hair because he had a hat on and and even a hood thrown over his head. There was also a mask covering his lips like he was sick. The only thing she was able to make out were his dark emerald eyes.

"None of what you go through is normal, Lucy. It's not okay."

She tilted her head to the side curiously. "How do you know all that?"

"I know everything about you."

Even though she didn't know this man and he seems to know about her, Lucy wasn't scared. She just stared up at the man curiously. "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now." He held his hand out for her, which was quite large and rough looking. He was very tan like he was often under the sun. "I'm here to kidnap you, so come with me before I force you."

"Really? You'd do that?" She took his hand and jumped up and down in excitement. "You're really taking me away?"

The man swallowed hard as he stared at her in disbelief. "Why aren't you scared that I know all this and said I'm kidnapping you?"

She tilted her head to the side curiously. "I don't care what you do to me. Hit me, touch me like my teacher. Or I could touch you it doesn't matter. I already feel like dying just thinking about going back home. And for some reason, I feel like I won't care if you hurt me."

She turns to head towards the door, but the man tugs her arm back. Lucy still just stares up at him, almost confused. "Don't say shit like that. I'm not like those assholes, Kay?"

"Okay." That's all she said. Her expression didn't change. "So are we going or no?"

The man rolled his eyes and led her out the door. It was still raining and the man didn't have an umbrella either. So with their hands together, they ran through the rain until they arrived at an apartment in a street you couldn't reach with normal roads. It was more dislocate and on a one way street. Once the door was open, Lucy tilted her head at what she saw. Hundreds of photos were taped to the wall. All at different angles and in different locations. But one thing in common was that they were all of her.

"Wow, you've got quite the hobby mister. Makes me feel special." She sat on the cushion near the kotatsu table and leaned to the side so her elbow was on the floor with her cheek resting in it, and her knee raised up. "Feel free to take more photos. I can pose however you please."

"Stop that." The man threw the coat he was wearing on her head, causing the girl to pout as she tore it off herself.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I just don't get how you're so calm." He plopped across from her at the table as he tore his hat off. "You're 15 years old in an adults apartment who just kidnapped you and has hundreds of photos of you. Doesn't that freak you out?"

"You have pink hair. How interesting."

The man groaned. "Focus, Luce. How aren't you scared?"

"I already told you. I don't care what you do to me. I've already been through it all, so it doesn't matter. I'm used to it." She sighed boredly but looked over at him nonchalantly. "So, what's your name?"

"Natsu." He slipped the mask off to reveal his perfectly white teeth. He was attractive. Very attractive. He has thin lips and a defined jawline. His nose is straight and the pink hair somehow looked great on him. It was spiky and his bangs were clipped back. It looked kind of cute like that.

"Natsu…" She hummed and let her eyes drift across the room again. She wonders if he really won't be like papa or if he'll do the same things like everyone else. She doesn't want to ask for anything or make him angry so it's best that she doesn't joke around too much. She doesn't want to anger him since this is her new home.

So Lucy sat quietly and gazed around the room some more. None of the photos were inappropriate. They were all of her face or shots from afar. Though she even saw photos of her dad, her teacher and the girls who were mean to her. And some were pictures of them hurting, bulling and abusing her.

"Are you hungry?"

Lucy blinked up at him, but smiled big with her eyes closed. "I'm alright. I can go a few days without eating. Don't worry about me."

Natsu frowned with his brows furrowed. "You're three meals a day here. What do you want for dinner?"

"I-I'm Okay, really." She put her hands in front of her which trembled slightly. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden. You can ask for whatever you want. I'll give you it no matter what, okay?"

She looked down at her lap with a small sniffle. "Can I… take a bath then?"

"A bath?" She nodded, looking awfully nervous. "I don't have girl shampoo."

"That's alright!" She stood up and clasped her hands behind her back, and slightly leaned over. "You want to join, Natsu? Hmm?"

"Got take your bath Luce."

She pouted but skipped into the bathroom leaving him alone in the room. He gazed around his room and frowned at the photos. She was always so empty and hollow before so this strange and flirtatious behavior must be an act. A coping mechanism or something because this is really weird. He kidnapped a 15 year old and brought her to his apartment filled with photos of her. You think she'd have a different reaction.

"Natsu?"

He snapped his eyes to the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wash my back? I can't reach it."

What in the world is wrong with this child? She shouldn't invite him into the bath like this. It's bizarre and worries him. What have these people been doing to her? Well, Natsu knows exactly what they've been doing.

He rubbed his chin and groaned. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He stood up and walked to the door, then opened it. Lucy was completely naked with her back towards him. Her long hair was over her shoulder and her small, malnourished body was covered in bruises, cuts and scars. His eyes softened and he pulled up a stool behind her. She handed him a washcloth and watched him from over her shoulder. He just scrubbed, removing the dirt and grime from her pale skin.

"Are you testing me?"

"Ha ha ha. Natsu is smart despite looking so stupid."

She watched as he raised his hand, not even flinching when he brought it to her face, but her eyes lowered. Natsu guessed correctly and lightly poked her on the nose. She popped her head up with wide eyes. She must have have been expecting him to hit her.

"Don't call me stupid." He resumed scrubbing her back, and swallowed. "I'm not going to hurt you like others have. Did you want to test me? See if I'd touch you or hit you?"

"Yeah, I did. Though I was just curious. I really don't care what you do to me."

Really? She really wouldn't care? Maybe he should scare her into having some self worth? Make her realize that she should care what happens to her.

Deciding on that, Natsu grabs her shoulders and pulls her around so she's facing him. He holds her chin and leans down, his breath ghosting against her lips. He thought she would get scared. Having a place where she could maybe feel at home, but that same place was exactly the same. But instead, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed back it him.

"Natsu, you can't seem to understand something. I really don't care. You could even kill me and I wouldn't weep one tear. I'd thank you for giving me a reason to die. You can do whatever you want to me. Use me as a punching back, practice medicine on me by giving me weird scars. Or… you can use me." She leaned up closer to him. "You know I'm used to it. You had photos of that guy touching me. I'm numb and don't care. It's really up to you."

Natsu stared at her for a little while longer, but sighed and pulled back. He stood up and left the bathroom. That girl is really too dangerous. If she keeps saying shit like that, he really will want to. After all, he loves her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome back! you guys seem excited for this story and alot of you guys left some really supportive comments so thanks! i try to write differsnt things, so im glad you guys think i succeed at that. i have different tastes than normal people and thats why i decided to start writing for the nalu fandom. i couldn't find a teacher student fic where lucy was the teacher, natsu was a bit shy around her, and lucy was kind of evil and manipulative, so i decided to write it myself. Then story after story of things i couldn't find and made with my own two hands. And now we're here! anyways, have fun. and comment what you think! ^_^**

Lucy stared unemotionally at the television, her legs squeezed to her chest and head tilted to the side in wonder. Her pupils were big, taking up nearly her whole iris, only leaving a small ring of dark brown. "How strange…"

Natsu watched her expression, the news stations broadcast seeming very bizarre to her.

" _Lucy Heartfilia, a 15 year old attending xxx high school, was kidnapped last week and is still missing. Father Jude Heartfilia reported her missing last Thursday evening. She never came home from school, but the kidnapping happened hours before then because she never came to class that day._ "

The screen switched to a blonde haired man with a mustache. He was quietly weeping as he spoke into the microphone. " _Lucy sweetheart. If you see this, then know I won't stop looking for you. I already lost your mother and can't lose you too. If you have any information about her, please let us know._ "

Then the screen flipped to a group of girls wearing the same uniform Lucy always did. " _We were good friends at school. She was so sweet… It's hard to think that someone took her like that. I hope she's okay and comes home soon. The person who did this is inhumane and deserves to go to jail for hurting her like this!_ "

Natsu couldn't take it anymore and switched the television off. Lucy blinked when it went dark, then turned towards him with her big, dead eyes. "Why'd you turn it off? I was enjoying that show. They're all such good actors and actresses."

"Luce…" Natsu's brows furrowed and he ran an exasperated hand down his face. He really didn't know how to respond to her sometimes, but what she said was true. It really was a show and they really were fooling everyone. Those girls bullied Lucy everyday at school. Enough that they have a spot on his wall that shows evidence of them hurting her. Same with her father. He really was a disgusting man. He hurts her every day, locks her out of the house and by the marks on her wrists and ankles, she was probably chained up somewhere. It really was despicable acting like that on the news. He's the reason she came with him and is so broken.

Sighing, Natsu reached his hand out and patted her blonde head. Her lips twitched, and her expression calmed a bit. She looked so unbothered before, but her irises showed more brown and her lashes lowered a millimeter. "Don't worry about that. There's better shows we can watch."

"Really? What other shows are there?"

"Let's see…" he turned the tv on again and and flipped it to Netflix. He went to the comedy section, passing over some other shows, but Lucy placed her hand over his.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Hmm?"

He scrolled up slowly until Lucy told him to stop on a certain section. Natsu stared at her in bewilderment. "You want to watch a horror film? Isn't your life scary enough already?"

"What do you mean scary?" Her eyes were glued to the tv. "That's the only life I've known. It's not scary. It's normal." She pointed to a movie. "Let's watch this. It's about a serial killer."

"We're not watching this." He scrolled back down to the comedies, ignoring how Lucy turned towards him and pouted.

"Please Natsu? I'll do anything you ask~" he gulped when she got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled over to him. "Truth is, I'm scared to watch the movie, but I really want to see something scary. I might be so scared that I'd sit in your lap and hide behind your arms as you hold me tight…"

She placed her small hand on his calve, causing him to slightly shiver. This is dangerous. Really fucking dangerous. He turned his head away and swallowed hard to try and push down his raging desires. "We'll watch your movie, so just stay in your spot."

"Aww, okay." She took off her hand from his leg and crawled back to her pillow. He sighed in relief and tried to calm himself down. He noticed something and quickly shoved his hand between his legs. Damnit he's hard. What the hell does this girl do to him? "Are you gonna play the movie or do you need me to come back over and convince you some more?"

"No, I'll play the movie." He quickly switched it on, and it started. Lucy was entranced since the very beginning. It seems she really liked the movie. Natsu got up to get something to eat and brought in some chips. Lucy didn't seem to notice or she wasn't hungry. It was strange because no matter how many jump scares there were or how scary the movie was, Lucy didn't even flinch. She just tilted her head to the side like she always did when she finds something curious and strange.

"I don't understand. People think this is scary?"

"It's because you see scary things everyday so it doesn't bother you anymore."

"So…" Her eyes fluttered around the room, looking at some of the photos on the wall. "My life really isn't normal. But then…" she finally turned towards him, her eyes still big and head tilted. "What's a normal life like?"

He didn't want to explain to her how the average person has a good family and friends that can help them through rough times. He didn't want to explain that being hit and sexually abused isn't normal. That being kidnapped by him isn't normal. He didn't want to make her feel sad by telling her how amazing other people's lives are. But what he can do, is show her.

"Come here, Luce." His voice was soft, but she didn't think much of it and sat in front of him. Without thinking to hard about it, her picked her small, malnourished body up and embraced her tightly with her leaning into his chest. Her small fingers sunk into his shirt. Natsu held her tightly, securely. He patted her hair and smiled. "Hugging is normal. It's how you show someone you care about them. It can be between friends, family, lovers. It's usually a greeting too. Sometimes when friends or family see each other, they hug. And they hug when they say goodbye too. Hugs can be a happy thing. If someone won the lottery, they may get excited and hug someone they barley know. They're just really happy and want to share that with other people. Or other times, you hug someone when they're feeling sad. It shows them that you're there for them. Being hugged can make you feel better when you're down."

"I see…" she mumbled into his chest and glanced up at him for a moment. "What does it mean when you're hugging me?"

"It means I want to show you what it feels like to have someone who cares about you. Who wants to cheer you up when you're feeling down. It means that I want you to be happy Luce."

"Mmn." She closed her eyes moved her hands around to clutch at his sides. "And what does it mean when… when I feel a bit fuzzy and restless?"

Natsu chuckled against her hair, causing Lucy to pout a bit. "It means it's working. Do you feel warm? Does your heart feel soft?"

"Is that how Natsu feels? Does your heart feel warm and soft from hugging me?"

He blinked down at her, and coughed a bit with his heart accelerating. "Y-yeah it is, but we're talkin about you now. What do you feel?"

"I… I do feel warm. I like being held…" she suddenly sniffles a bit, causing him to run a reassuring hand in her hair. "I feel safe. You make me feel safe."

"Good." He lifted her up again to get a bit comfier, but Lucy must have thought he was pulling away because her arms circled around his back and she latched onto him like a baby monkey.

"I-I want to stay close."

"I was just getting comfortable." He leaned against a wall and allowed Lucy to cozy herself into him like she was making a home. He couldn't help but smile because this is the first time since the week she's been here that she's been a bit vulnerable. Natsu loves her a lot, but he thought he would never get through to her because it was like she didn't have any emotions despite seeming so happy and carefree. But she was being spoilt and taking comfort in him. She was learning human emotions, which was probably a first for her

"You said family, lovers or friends hug each other, and sometimes strangers. What are we?"

"Family." He didn't have to think long at all. "We live together right? We eat meals together, we watch tv together. We sleep in the same room and I care about you. I want you to be happy. We're a family."

And a misfit family like theirs can turn into lovers eventually.

"A family…" she suddenly pulled away from him to gaze up at him with her big, chocolate eyes and head tilted in curiosity. But she didn't say anything, and just leaned back into him with a slight nod.

Natsu didn't know what was going on through that pretty head of hers, but he didn't want to push her anymore. He was happy enough already so he'll just let her get accustomed to physical touch that wasn't abusive in some way. He wouldn't take advantage of this because Lucy was being serious. She wasn't totally letting go of herself, but this was a step in the right direction. He'll break that flirty mask she wears so she truly vulnerable. And then he'll build her back up from the bottom until she's happy. That's all he could ever ask for. For Lucy to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo guys sorry I've been MIA on all my stories. My family is going through some things since my grandpa is dying and he's in a home. I'm kind of a heartless bitch and don't feel emotions if I don't want to but my mom has been upset so I've always been going with her to visit my grandpa and then we have to go to my grandmas after and she's just an antsy old woman who always needs something to do since she's taken care of my grandpa her whole life and now he's not at home anymore. I've never really had anyone die in my life that was important to me besides my dog who died at the beginning of the year. It's not because I'm really upset that I haven't been writing because I was more sad when Molly died. But I just needed to step away from writing for a bit. I have taken maybe a week off from writing before but that's really it. I may have not updated a story in over a week before, but when I'm not posting, I'm usually working on the book I'm trying to publish or I posted on ao3. So I haven't taken a step back from writing in a long time. Or at least for so long and without even trying to write. Like I've had writers block and stuff but this was different. I purposely stopped writing for the first time in I think 4 years.**_

 _ **Some things also happened at work. I'm a nanny and the family I watch is a single father home. I usually work a good amount in the week, but the dad got cancer and has been home a lot so my hours are cut in half. I have to pay bills and I can't quit because I promised him I'd work till the end of the school year and it'd be a dick move to quit while hes getting chemo and stuff. Plus getting another job won't work because I have a full time nanny job lined up for the summer so I'd only end up working at this new job for a few months before I'd quit. And because I work a lot less, I haven't had the money to pay for my writing coach which can be expensive as fuck depending on the length of a chapter I send her. So I haven't been able to work on the novel I'm trying to publish so I just decided to take a break for the last few months with everything happening.**_

 _ **And I'm really happy I did so. When you write as often as I have been for the past few years, you get a bit burnt out. But I found myself really excited to start writing again and I'd catch myself thinking about the future of my novel. I also was a bit conceded and read my own stories because I missed them so much. I sat down and wrote for the first time in so long yeaturday evening, and this chapter came to me so easily. I didn't have to stop to think or force myself to write a difficult part. It was just continuous writing. Except for the few hours that I accidentally dozed off and took a nap aha. But then I got right back to it after I woke up lol.**_

 _ **Also the next year starting on Wednesday, should be a very good year for me! Wednesday is my birthday and I'll be turning 22 on the 22nd of May. So it's my golden year! According to some numerology stuff I've looked up about myself, 22 is supposedly a very good year for me and I feel like I'll have some amazing opportunities ahead for me. I'm just excited for this year ^_^. Which is another reason I took a break. I didn't want to get burnt out during these next 12 months so I can stay focused and work on my novel.**_

 _ **Enough about me though and onto the story. I'm sorry to the person who messaged me multiple times asking me to update this fic. I figured I should give my thanks for being patient and waiting for me to update even after it's been so long. For that, I made it an extra long chapter! Not including my note, it's around 6500 words which is more than average for my usual updates. At least my usual updates on stories like blurry lines, lost from heaven and my super cute super secret girlfriend, which tends to have the longer updates out of all my stories.**_

 _ **I also wanted to give a little disclaimer. Many of you have told me you've gone and read the manga this story was based off of or you were already reading it before, so I just wanted to put out there that Unconditionally is based off of that manga. I might take little things from it here or there. Like how Lucy called Natsu into the bath with her or in this chapter Natsu and Lucy go out shopping. But it's still a very different story. What I really liked about the manga is kind of the Stockholm syndrome aspect of it. Which if you don't know what that is, it's basically where the victim of the kidnapping falls in love with their kidnapper. Granted, this is a very mild case of Stockholm syndrome. I've read a much more intense fanfiction about Stockholm syndrome where the victim is abused by the kidnapper and such. Not that the manga is like that either. I just have a thing for fictional romance where the guy is obsessed with the girl and is maybe a little yandere and stalkerish. and that manga got me inspired to write it.**_

 _ **The manga is different though because the ML isn't in love with Sachi like Natsu is with Lucy. Also when the ML and Sachi go out shopping, it affects the plot later on in the manga. Where in unconditionally, nothing like that will happen. The main part of the story doesn't take place in the city where they currently are. They will move and the rest of the fairy tail characters will come in.**_

 _ **I think I've talked enough now so have fun and tell me what you think! Also if you have a name that Lucy should go by while in public, id love to hear it! im thinking Rushi because thats how they pronounce lucy in japanese but idk if thats too obvious? let me know what you think!**_

Natsu was starting to become a bit frustrated. Don't get him wrong. He loves Lucy to death and has loved her for so many years, but he knew Lucy wasn't letting him in. She was doing the exact opposite really and acted all flirty to hide her real feelings from him. He wasn't really sure how to get her to open up to him. Though he guesses he can't expect her to be completely honest with him when he hasn't told her anything about himself besides his name. Lucy may have had a lot more difficult time in her life than him but Natsu would say his background is more complicated than Lucy's. It's not exactly something he can share with a 15 year old and he's worried it may scare her away. But Lucy is different than most people her age. She's been through a lot and it's hard to surprise her, though Natsu's sure even Lucy would be shocked if she learns who he is and his past.

It's been quite boring these days too. Lucy isn't allowed out and Natsu has more than enough money to last his lifetime so he doesn't need to work. All he really had to do in his apartment was a tv. They've run out of movies to watch and have already binged though the good tv shows on Netflix. Lucy's different than most girls and didn't enjoy stupid chick flicks or even Disney movies. All she cared about were the action packed thrillers, Horror movies, and even documentaries about serial killers. He understands why she isn't scared of all that dark stuff considering what she's been through. Plus most people are scared of horror movies because they're scared of themselves being in those situations. Except Lucy has zero fucks and couldn't care less if someone came to murder her.

And that's why he kept trying to get her to watch the maybe a little too happy and cliché movies. Maybe if she learns some self worth she'd actually think twice about wanting to die. Lucy wasn't interested in those moves though and whenever he tried to casually put one on, she would refuse to watch or listen to it. Natsu had no choice but to stop the film or show, too worried she'll think he's forcing her to do something she doesn't want. And not only did Lucy not want to see it, she almost seemed scared of it. It's strange. Horror movies were supposed to be the ones that put you on edge, yet she was so unbothered by them. She's the opposite of normal, being scared of children movies or romantic comedies.

He supposed he should be happy that Lucy is at least enjoying the scary movies, but he doesn't want her to enjoy those in that way. Many people enjoy horror movies but they enjoy them because they like the thrill and being scared. Yet Lucy is just watching them like it was a normal movie. It's hard to explain, but it's not that she's scared of nothing. Shes scared of normal interactions. If she watches a movie where the father treats his daughter with love, it frightens her to the point that she almost has a panic attack. He has to calm her down and hold her.

He's scared he's going to fuck up her sense of reality even more because parents, relatives, teachers and friends are supposed to be the ones who make her feel better when down. Yet she looks towards her kidnapper for that sense of comfort. That's really fucked up and worried him. He doesn't want her to have this twisted sense of reality where the so called bad guys are actually the good ones and the family and friends that are supposed to love her are the people she doesn't want anywhere near her or even to see a normal family showing love for each other on the television.

Lucy has her favorite horror or thriller movies she likes to watch. They end up being the really fucked up ones with Stockholm syndrome where the girl falls in love with her kidnapper. Granted, that's exactly what Natsu wants to happen, but the kidnappers in these movies are nothing like him and are almost always abusive, where Natsu would never harm her ever. Yet he can't stop his beating heart whenever Lucy watched one of these movies, just imagining Lucy as his girlfriend where he could hold her throughout the night and love her.

But other times, he can't help but cringe at some of these movies. Where the kidnapper takes a young women to his home and rapes her. But she eventually loves him and she's like a prisoner trapped in his arms and was manipulated to love him. He's scared he's accidentally doing the same thing with Lucy. He's scared he's fucking up her already messed up sense of right and wrong. He wanted to teach her how a normal family acts. He wanted to teach her that kidnappers are usually bad and that the victims want to get home as soon as possible. But Natsu knew Lucy was scared to hear how reality is actually so different from her horrible and unlucky life.

Sighing, Natsu ran an exasperated hand through his already pulled back hair and stared at Lucy's back from behind her. The good thing about this was that she was gaining some weight and wasn't all skin and bones anymore. Her bruises were also healing and he's started to realize that Lucy's breasts were growing exponentially. She won't be able to fit in her underwear anymore and he can't imagine taking her to some lingerie store to get fitted!

Living with her now was already torture enough when it comes to his manly urges. For one, Lucy is small enough that she can get away without wearing a bra right now. But as she becomes more healthy and supple, so does her breasts. And she's not only supple, but also perk. And Lucy doesn't seem to realize what her changing body is doing to him or she just doesn't care because she has no shame and doesn't mind not wearing a bra around the apartment. Not to mention lucy has a problem with teasing him. He knows she's testing him to see if he'll end up attacking her, but it's not helping his self control at all. He lives in a small apartment so they share a room. He's a man and already had enough urges when he was just stalking her from afar but when Lucy started living with him and her body is starting to actually show her age, and her relentless teasing and uncaring attitude about having him wash her back, just makes those urges ten times worse! And since they share a room the only time he has a chance to relieve himself is when he's in the bathroom. And Lucy is very aware of that because every time he goes in whether it's to wash or use the restroom, she says in her teasing and knowing voice "Have fun~". She knows what he's doing in there and it's embarrassing!

Natsu groaned at just the thought. It caused Lucy to turn her head away from the tv to look back at him with her head tilted in her rather classic curious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he sighed once again and leaned an elbow against the table. "Hey Luce… why don't we do something else today. Like a card game or something."

"A-aren't I too old for games? You don't need to treat me like a child…"

She says that yet the way her fingers fumbled and her hopeful expression quickly turning to one of disappointment makes him think she really wants to play. She's so cute that it made him chuckle as he reached his hand across the table to ruffle her blonde head. It made Lucy pout.

"I'm not treating you like a child. Adults can play games too. There's even games that are made specificallyfor adults."

"What? Like sex games?"

Natsu's cheeks grew red at her bluntness. "W-well there are games like those, but I wasn't talkin about those. There's games that are too inappropriate for kids, but they're not for like… sexual activities."

She stared at him long and hard, then one corner of her lips lifted up into a smirk. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and crawled around the table with that same flirty look in her eyes. "I bet you wish we could play those games though huh?"

It's obvious how he feels about her with all these photos on his walls plus he goes blank whenever she acts like this so anyone could figure it out. But that doesn't make this any easier!

"I-I'll go get a deck."

He quickly went to stand up but Lucy grabbed his arm before he could. "Wait. I just… I-I want…"

He raised a brow, unsure what she was asking, but settled back down. "What's wrong? You don't want to play right now?" She shook her head, causing Natsu to smile. "That's okay."

She suddenly looked up at him with a needy expression. Her lips trembled and her eyes slightly watered. "N-Natsu…"

He silently opened his arms and Lucy immediately globed onto him. With her sitting in his lap, Natsu brushed her hair and held her securely in his arms. Ever since he held her the first time, she often gets lonely and wants to be held. Its probably a lack of love that made her want to hug so often now. She may have been touched before he kidnapped her, but it was always in an abusive way. She probably didn't know how nice human contact could be and now that she knew, Lucy hasn't lasted more than a day without one. Usually liking a few hugs throughout the day.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy peeks up at him with a small sniffle. She looks so fucking cute and he wants to kiss her so bad but he has to hold himself back.

"Yeah. Ask anything. I'll try to be as honest as possible."

"Y-you love me right?" Her eyes are buried back in his chest, for once showing him a shy side when she usually teases him about his feelings for her. It made Natsu feel a bit more confident seeing her like this.

"Yeah, I do. I've loved you for years and couldn't let you keep living like you had been."

"Why… do you like me? Like I never met you until the day you brought me here. How did we know each other?"

Her question made him gulp. He knew this would come up eventually and he's been silently preparing for it all this time. The less information he gives her about his past the better, but he can still answer her question completely honestly.

"I first saw you when you were five years old. I didn't know at the time, but you had just lost your mother that week. Something about you made me stop what I was doing and watch you from afar. I wasn't sure what it was. You just looked like a broken little girl… but I was really broken at that time too. My dad had just died and seeing someone who was just as upset as me, gave me a bit of peace." Natsu squeezes Lucy tighter to his chest and shook his head at himself. "From that day on, I formed a habit of stalking. I learned things about you by watching you. I saw how You didn't seem to have emotions and it interested me. At least until I found out what you were going through with your father. Seeing a little girl getting abused made me so mad, but I was a kid too. I didn't know what to do. I understood things before you could since I was older and I was honestly planning on kidnapping you a lot sooner. But some things in my life came up and I had to move away."

Natsu ducked his head down to softly whisper against her ear. "I would have taken you with me but I was scared something else would have happened to you. It wasn't exactly safe. I was always worried about you. I grew pretty obsessed and I realized I loved you during the time I couldn't see you. Once I got the chance, I came back. Hoping things would be better for you. But it wasn't. It was a lot worse. I wanted to get you out but I wanted evidence of all these people hurting you. And that's how these pictures came. At first, I just took ones for evidence. But I started taking them of just you. You're so pretty Lucy. I couldn't have enough photos of you. Nothing was enough and my obsession was a lot more than before I left. Once I saw you again, I couldn't stop. I wanted to be near you all day every day. That's why there's nothing to do here. I was never home and just followed you around all the time."

"When I couldn't stand it anymore, that's when I brought you here. You're mine, okay? Even if you never love me like I love you, you're still mine. I brought you here and I'll do anything to make you happy. To make you forget all the awful things you've been through."

Natsu stopped talking after that and just held Lucy's small body. He honestly wasn't worried that he scared her away. If anything, Lucy would be the opposite of scared hearing this. Hearing how obsessed he is with her because of her strange love of not so normal circumstances with kidnapping.

And like he thought, Lucy looked up at him with a big smile, her eyes shining and looking genuinely happy for the first time in such a long time. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What does happiness feel like?"

He blinks in surprise for a moment but smiles with her. "It's hard to stop yourself from smiling even if you try to hide it." As soon as he said that, Lucy reached her hand up to touch her lips. "It's a good feeling. Like your heart can't calm down and you're somewhat restless and jittery inside."

"Mmn." Her eyes soften, and her big smile settles down into a small one. She leans back into him and attaches herself to him like a second skin. It makes Natsu chuckle with such fond affection in his eyes.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll make you anything you want no mater what it is."

"Can I eat Natsu?"

His heart leaped into his throat and he looked down to meet Lucy's gaze. She's still being flirty and teasing him, yet why does it feel a bit different this time? Usually Lucy will tease him about herself. Saying he can do this and that to her. It was like she was flirting with herself for him and saying her body was his to do whatever with. Yet this time she asked if she could eat him. It may be nothing, but just the hope of her maybe starting to like him made Natsu extremely happy.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours and only yours Luce."

This time it was Lucy who looked surprised. He always brushes off her flirting and pretends she never said anything, but he flirted back this time. It made him a bit anxious seeing her surprised because he was worried he may have scared her off. But Lucy soon smiled again and gazed up at him happily. She didn't move to eat him, but he still felt like they took a step in the right direction.

"So what do you want?" He cupped her cheek tenderly and ran his calloused thumb under her big brown eye. "I'll even spoil you and make you something sweet if you want it."

"I prefer something spicy." She still has that flirty look and he knew Lucy meant him when she said that, but that was the end of it as a thoughtful look took over her expression. "Can we have pancakes with strawberries and lots of syrup and whip cream?"

"Of course." But Natsu didn't move or try to get Lucy off his lap. He still held one hand around her waist with the other softly holding her cheek. "I'll have to go to the store."

"C-can I come?"

He blinked in surprise and looked down in unease. It's not that he doesn't want her to come or anything. Lucy's face is just all over the news and the whole town knows about her kidnapping. If someone were to find them out, things could be bad…

By Lucy's expression, he knew Lucy was aware of their situation. She looked unsure as well and also anxious, but the hopeful gleam in her eyes couldn't escape him. He knew how much she's been dying to go out. Luckily while Lucy's body is underdeveloped, she could pass as a boy if they dress and style her hair a bit differently…

He thought about it for a moment longer before he nodded with a sigh. "Okay. You can come. And while we're out, let's get you some clothes and stuff too. And anything else you want."

Lucy's eyes widened in happiness as she sat up a bit taller and buried her lips in his neck in a tight hug. His pulse picked up at her lips touching his skin directly like this, but hugged her back.

"I promise I'll be good! I'll do whatever you tell me so if you think someone is suspicious, just say it and I'll do whatever you tell me! I'll do anything as long as I don't have to go back!"

"Okay. Let's find you some clothes for you to wear Luce. Go to the bathroom and try to make your hair look as different from yours right now. The more you look like a boy, the better. I'll go look in my closet for something."

She nodded and followed his directions, quickly hopping off his lap and running to the bathroom. He smiled as soon as she left and went to their room to do his part of the preparation. Natsu doesn't have much except for the things he needs since he's had to up and leave at a moments notice before. He doesn't have any clothes from when he was younger that would fit her so he's not sure what she should wear since she's so much smaller than him. If she wears a T-shirt then they could tie it in the back to make it look her size. Then maybe a sweatshirt. The problem is his pants. Everything is too big around the waist and too long. Even if he gave her a pair of gym shorts, they'd still be so large on her. Then again, some guys wear oversized clothes so that could work…

Deciding on that, Natsu pulls the smallest of his clothes out in those categories and brings them to the bathroom. The door was open so he walked in and set the clothes on the sink counter. He watched Lucy fix her hair through the mirror which she shoved all her hair into one of his beanies, only leaving out her bangs, then put one of his masks over her nose and lips. Once she did that, Natsu's heart picked up a bit. He has cloth masks that he wears on a daily whenever he goes out. Since he's the only one who wears them, he doesn't wash them after every use so just thinking about Lucy's lips being where his once were made him a little excited.

Clearing his throat, Natsu glanced down at the clothes then back to her eyes through the mirror. "We can tie the shirt in the back and these are the smallest shorts and zip up hoodie I own."

"Okay!" She turned to look at him with her hands clasped behind her back and eyes obviously smiling. He's sure she's grinning from ear to ear under the mask. It's a shame he can't see her smile.

He got a bit lost in thought and didn't move from his spot while staring at how beautiful she was. He noticed a little too late that her smiling eyes turned into a different kind of smile that took on her more mischievous side. "Do you want to help me change Natsu? I don't mind if you do… So since you're not moving I guess I can just—" she lifted her shirt up a few inches, causing Natsu eyes to fly down to her bare tummy. Lucy didn't stop though and continued to raise her shirt. He was stuck there for a moment because he's a man who loves Lucy. He's seen her bare back quite well because Lucy often asks him to wash her back, but he's never seen anything that's considered more… private of hers. She has long hair and it's always covering her up so he couldn't see anything clearly on her front half whenever she invited him into the bath with her. But there was nothing blocking her right now. Lucy's body was already starting to get some healthy fat and weight that makes her all the more attractive to him so the father she moves her shirt up her body, the harder it is for him to force himself away.

He somehow manages it though and quickly takes one large step back while grabbing the door and slamming it shut in front of his own face. He heard Lucy's giggle come from the other side of the door, causing Natsu to groan as he leaned against the door in exhaustion. This girl will be the death of him and he somehow felt like the one in danger here when he was the one who kidnapped Lucy. This girl has zero common sense. What if she's like this with other guys? He's sure most men wouldn't run away from a stripping girl. Especially when this girl has literally left herself defenseless towards him and literally tells him to do whatever he wants to her. What if something happens and she ends up in someone else's hands? What if she acts this same way with them and they do something to her. Natsu knows Lucy says these things light heartedly, but he knows she really doesn't want those things done to her. It's just some strange defense mechanism she has with him. And it was really fucking dangerous! The more time he spends with her, the harder it is to say no to her. And if she really doesn't want those things and she really is testing him, then what if he can't control himself one day and he ruins all the trust he's built up with her? That thought really scares him. Especially since he kidnapped her to get her away from all the abuse she had to put up with. So if he became an abuser, he would hate himself. He doesn't want to hurt or take advantage of her.

The bathroom door suddenly slid open while he was still using it for support, causing Natsu to lose balance. Lucy yelped, not expecting him to still be there. She was too frail to hold his weight, let alone if he fell on top of her, so he quickly held her around the waist and flipped their position while falling so she landed on him. His head smacked against the bathroom tile, causing him to groan in pain. He felt Lucy on top of him and the bathroom seemed awfully dark even if his eyes were closed. He opened them and blinked at Lucy face hovering directly over his, though her eyes were still closed and she didn't seem aware of how close their lips were. Natsu exhaled shakily, softly moving his hand up higher on her back.

"What the heck Natsu? What were you doing?" Her eyes finally opened and blinked in surprise at their close proximity. The shock could be seen in her eyes, but like usual, it quickly morphed into a more teasing expression. "He he… Was seeing my stomach that big of a turn on to you? I can show you more if you like?" He didn't say anything and just gulped audibly. It made Lucy giggle more. "Relax I won't do anything. Why have you suddenly turned into the victim and I'm the criminal?"

But Lucy got up off him and spun around for him to see her outfit while he sat up a bit. "How do I look? Do I look like Lucy Heartfilia?"

"You look like a completely different girl." Though it's not really because of the outfit. It's the healthy weight she's gained and the happiness shining in her eyes. If someone were to see Lucy and have a suspicion, most would brush it off because she seems so happy and that's not an emotion someone who was kidnapped would feel.

"Yay!" She reached her hands out for him, which Natsu took, but he mostly pulled himself up. She waited for Natsu to slip a different mask and beanie on, then threw his coat hood over his head. Lucy stared at him curiously for a moment but didn't say anything else. Natsu took her out of the apartment and walked down the stairs. He kept a close eye on Lucy. Not because he was scared she'd run away or go tell someone he was her kidnapper. He just wasn't sure how she'd feel being back out in so long. He kidnapped her over a month ago so she could be excited but also nervous coming back out. She was safe in his apartment. But out here, there's always the chance that they could be found and she would be taken back to her fathers. Which Natsu knew was the literal last think she wanted.

Since Natsu lived in a kind of dislocate place, they would have to walk into town to get to big stores. They were safer staying farther out because in town was where people who knew Lucy would be. Like classmates, teachers, her father or neighbors. Not everyone was bad, but everyone would assume Natsu was bad so they should play it safe.

"So let's make up an identity for you. You're my little brother so what should your name be?"

"Umm… something not close to my own name probably, but should also be believable. Since your name is Natsu then my name should probably be Japanese too."

"Just pick something random for today. We should buy you some clothes that fit you while we're out and we can think of a more permanent name we'll use when we go out in the future. It'd be better if we kept you as a girl too because you won't be able to pass as a boy soon."

"Then how about something simple like Yuu then. Oh and I guess I should call you Oni chan too."

Natsu flinched as he shook his head in displeasure. "Ugh I don't like you calling me that. I don't see you as a little sister and I don't want you to see me as a brother."

Lucy giggled happily as she casually slipped her hand in his. "Don't be mad. Since were siblings, were allowed to do things like holding hands and sleeping in the same bed. I don't look like a 15 year old… especially for a boy so we can get away with a lot more. Like you helping me bathe and stuff."

He guesses that's true. If Lucy wasn't his sibling then a 15 year old girl and 19 year old boy shouldn't be bathing together even if they are related by blood. Lucy looks about 12 or 13 with how under developed she is, but the only thing that makes her look even that old is her face. Her body is still too skinny so she could pass as even younger if it wasn't for her more developed face. But even if she was 12 or 13, it's still really pushing the boundaries of what a brother and sister should do. Most kids that age have already hit their independency and want to do things by themselves. They wouldn't want to hold hands with their siblings. They would want to bathe by themselves and sleep in their own room. Things like that. Though they can still get away with it for now.

"Fine. You can only call me Oni chan when we're in public though. When we're alone, I don't want to be called that by you."

"Of course. I don't want to be your little sister either." She glanced up at him from the side with her eyes sly. He can only imagine the way her lips curve to copy. But she soon looks straight again and points to thrift store up a head as an elderly woman passes by them on the road. "Hey Oni chan! Let's go there to pick out clothes since we're passing by."

He eyes her excited expression to be able to pick out clothes, but immediately shakes his head no. "I'm getting my little bro the best clothes. Nothing used for you, Kay?"

Her eyes widened, but she softly nods with a smile. Since Lucy was abused, she never really had anything of her own that was only hers. So he would let her pick out brand new clothing. He's sure she'd be happy enough getting used clothes and there's nothing wrong with thrift stores because Natsu shops at that store quite often. But he wants the best for her. If Lucy wants a shirt but it's not her size, then she could be disappointed. That won't happen at a regular store so spending a bit more was worth it to him. He has no shortage of money at all.

So Natsu took her on a huge shopping trip that had no budget. He followed where her eyes looked, then glanced back at her to see her reaction to whatever clothing she was staring at. She had a system that most do. Where you pick up an article of clothing, decide if you like it or not, then check the price tag if you do like it. He told her many times that price didn't matter, but she would always look. And she would always end up putting it back. So Natsu took matters into his own hands and grabbed whatever she was looking at the moment she put it down. It made Lucy pout and she looked really guilty, but that didn't matter to him. He's spoiling her no matter what. And to top it off, none of the clothes she'd look at were over 50 dollars. And the 50 dollar item was a coat which tends to be more expensive than regular clothing. Still, 50 dollars was nothing to him and he threw it over his arm like all the other clothes Lucy looked at that she liked but always put back. Lucy eventually stopped looking at clothing because she saw all the things Natsu took off the racks for her. It still wasn't enough though so he picked some things out himself and didn't even bother looking at the price tag. Lucy only stayed in the sales and clearance area but she seemed to find everything she liked there so he went to the current season of clothing and bought anything he thought she would like. After the clothes, he demanded for her to pick out her own underwear. Practically begged her and told her many times price didn't matter. He kept a safe distance while she did that, but always made sure he could see her.

Once she was done and he made sure she picked a good amount out, they moved on to the next things she needed which were pajamas and more comfortable around the house clothing. By this time, she wasn't as shy and actually picked things out by herself with the intent to purchase them. At the check out, he covered Lucy's ears so she couldn't hear the final total, then paid for everything with cash.

With a few large bags full of clothes in one hand, he held her hand with his other, then took her to the next store. It was more of a store that had everything. They had cheap clothes, groceries, home goods, and even paint for your home. Natsu grabbed a cart and they walked up and down every aisle. He had to be sneaky about this and plan ahead. He started at a section he thought Lucy could be interested in but wouldn't necessarily want everything in the aisle if she could have everything. So he went to the children's toys, and like he guessed, not much interested her. Well, she was interested. Like she saw dolls and would say she always wanted one when she was little but he knew she didn't want it because she never looked at the price tag. She didn't start checking for prices until they got to the board games. She probably wouldn't have had any idea that there were board games for adults, but he happened to tell her about them earlier. She even went ahead and put a few she was interested in, into the cart.

They then moved on to another section he wasn't sure if she'd be interested in. They had a crafting area with paints, canvases, patterned paper, markers… stuff like that. Lucy wasn't too interested in those things. She may have looked at them because she thought it was pretty or it was something she's never seen, but she never checked the price tag so he knew she didn't want it. Once he was done there, he went to another section he wasn't sure of.

Natsu took her to a big store like this so he could try and figure out what hobbies she had. She didn't seem interested in art related things so he moved on. The books happened to be near the craft area so that was next. And this is when Lucy really got interested. He noticed her love of movies, and books were a lot more detailed so he thought she may like them. And it turns out he was right. Lucy read nearly every back of all the horror or thriller novels. It was a bit harder to tell if she liked those because the price was on the back of the book too so he never knew if she saw the price and put it back or if she just wasn't interested in that book. For this, he focused on her expression and body language. If she seemed excited for the book, then he'd put it in the cart for her. If not, then he let her put it back herself. She eventually took matters into her own hands and learned that Natsu didn't have a budget and put the books she wanted to read into the cart herself. Since she was being more honest about what she wanted to take home, he started reading the backs too to see what kind of novels she was interested in. He had a good guess of what she would like and he was correct about that as well. It made him a bit concerned yet happy, just like how she liked these kind of films. The ones about Stockholm syndrome or where the good girl falls in love with the bad guy who was pretty evil and manipulative towards her. He didn't like Lucy thinking this was a normal love story, but her reading these types of books meant that she must have a bit of feelings towards him so he was unsure how to feel about it.

Lucy was really excited when she saw a book that had already been made into a horror movie so she picked those ones out as well, then they moved on.

They roamed up and down every aisle. Lucy was awfully excited when she saw the tanks full of fish, but he knew it wasn't necessarily the fish she was interested, but having a pet that she could take care of. He could have bought her a fish, but he decided to get her a different pet another time. One that's more interactive and she can actually play with instead of just watching it swim around.

They got the food they needed for dinner, then he took her to the last section. The section which Natsu knew Lucy would hold herself back the most in so he made sure to come here last. These items were also expensive so he didn't want Lucy to hold back. It was the beauty section. He started in the soap area. Lucy has been using his soap in the bath so he figured letting her have a girly scent would make her happy. She narrowed it down to a few different scents but he decided for her and threw all of them in the cart with everything else. She went off and picked a few things out that she actually needed like a razor, shaving cream, and deodorant. He told her that not being hairy was a privilege and if he finds out she did something bad with the razor, he would take it away without hesitation.

While she picked that out, Natsu went off and got her some sanitary things. It was embarrassing picking it out himself. Lucy has been living with him for over a month and she hadn't had her period. He knows it's because she wasn't healthy enough to have it. But she was now eating properly and was no longer as stressed as she used to be so her period could come any day now. He needed to be prepared for when it happens.

Lucy then ventured into the makeup, hair and nails area. He had a feeling Lucy would be interested in this stuff because she was never able to play with it before. And he was right once again. She looked at everything. And makeup was one of those things where you didn't really have to like it to buy it. Or at least at the beginning. After you know what you like and dislike you buy less makeup. But neither Lucy or Natsu knew shit about make up so even if Lucy was just the least bit interested, he threw it in the cart after she walked away from it. He wouldn't let her see the amount of things he was buying for her because Lucy looked at the price tag and she was shocked at how much a little container of something cost. And by this time, she knew Natsu's own habit of buying anything she seemed interested in so she tried to seem as uninterested as possible. It didn't matter to Natsu though because anything she touched, he secretly put in the cart. And even things he thought she might like but had passed over because there was just so much to look at, he threw it in the cart as well. They did the same thing with the hair stuff and nail polish. He even got her a straightener, a curling iron and blow dryer.

Just when they were about to leave the beauty section and go to the checkout, they happened to pass through the health area again. He was stealthy, quickly grabbing the box off the dispenser and hiding it under some other things. He didn't know if it would happen and he was honestly quite scared that it could. But just in case it did, he needed to be prepared. After all, it was getting harder to control his desires around her. And it probably wouldn't be any easier now that she has clothes of her own that aren't just his oversized shirts and sweats.

He just hopes he doesn't make a mistake.


End file.
